Red Blood
by AbbyGraceReynolds
Summary: It was just supposed to be another routine, undercover job. So why is Jamie now lying in a pool of his own blood? Will Danny save him in time?
1. Chapter 1

Danny had a long day at work and was finally able to get into bed at around midnight. Sighing, he pulled back the sheets, quietly slipped into bed, and was instantly asleep.

About an hour and a half later, he was woken up by the loud ringing of his cell phone. Half asleep, he picked it up off the night stand and put it to his ear.

"Reagan." He mumbled.

"D-Danny," Came his baby's brother shaken voice.

"Jamie?" Danny replied, now wide awake. "What's the matter?"

"I am near Rod street in the a-alley. My cover was blown. They hurt me. P-Please help me."

The line went dead.

Danny jumped out of bed and pulled on some jeans.

"Honey?" Linda whispered. "Is everything okay?"

"It's Jamie. I gotta go."

He ran out the door before Linda could get in anymore questions. His little brother was in trouble and he was not going to waste anymore time talking.

/

/

Jamie was lying in a pool of his own blood. It was hot..too hot? Why did it feel so hot?

It was just supposed to be another undercover job; get info on a major drug supplier and then leave.

But things went bad quick. Now he's drowning in his own blood.

He saw bright headlights slowly pulling towards him.

 _Wait is that Danny? Did I call Danny? Why does everything feel so funny?_

A man jumped out of the car and ran towards him.

"Jamie! Oh no. Oh no."

He groaned as the man applied pressure to his wound and then slowly lifted him off the cold gravel ground.

"We're going to get you to the hospital and you'll be just fine. Please hold on a bit longer, Little Brother."

 _Yes,_ he thought, _this is Danny. I'm safe._

Then everything went black.

 ****next part will be up soon****


	2. Chapter 2

"You gotta stay awake, Little Brother."

Jamie felt light tapping on his face and groggily looked at his surroundings. He was sitting in the passenger seat of Danny's car, and felt an intense pain in his stomach.

The burning in his stomach was too painful. How could he possibly stay awake? He wanted to go back into the darkness. He laid his head over on the cold window and shut his eyes.

Danny was speeding down the road but still took time to look over at Jamie every few seconds.

"We'll be at the hospital in a few minutes. Please just stay awake!"

Jamie slowly nodded and tried to stay conscious. He remembered the way the bullet felt when it first hit his skin, and it sent a shudder through his body.

Danny stopped the car right outside the emergency area, and went over to Jamie's side of the car. Opening it, he carefully pulled out his brother.

"Lean on me, Kid. I am going to get you inside. They will take good care of you. You'll be fine. You will."

Jamie couldn't figure out if Danny was trying to comfort himself or Jamie but he followed his instructions.

They slowly made it into the hospital and Danny was instantly yelling for nurses.

One quickly ran to his side, and helped Danny with him.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Bullet to the stomach. He's lost a lot of blood."

She led them to a room, gave Jamie to some doctors, and pushed Danny back.

"You got to stay out. I'm sorry."

Danny began to argue but she shut a door between them, and then turned to help the doctors with his brother. Danny's head spun as he watched them all hover around him.

 _Please make it through this,_ He thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Blood poured from Jamie's wound onto Danny's car seat. Danny tried his best to apply pressure to it while driving, but he was doing a poor job.

"Listen, Jamie. You got to hold on for me. C'mon!"

Jamie's eyes were squeezed shut, and the amount of sweat tripping down his face was extremely unsettling.

When no response came from his brother, he stepped on the gas even more and reached the hospital in record time.

/

/

A nurse ran to Danny's car and helped take Jamie inside.

"What happened to him?" She asked.

"Shot in the abdomen. He's lost a crazy amount of blood. You got to help him quick!"

"Calm down, Mr Reagan. We will do all that is in our power to help him."

"That isn't good enough! FIX HIM!" Danny growled.

Two male nurses grabbed Jamie, put him on a gurney, and quickly wheeled him to an empty room.

Danny went to follow them but was stopped by the doctor.

"Sorry, Sir. We need all the space we can get to fix your brother. You wait out in the lobby with the rest of the folks."

Danny was about to argue, but then realized he was right.

"Okay, okay. Just please help him." Danny whispered.

"I'll do my best." The doc answered.

Danny was about to reply, when a voice came from the room Jamie was in.

"Doctor Hines! Get in here! We're losing him."

"GET THE DEFIBRILLATOR!" Another voice yelled.

Panic spread through Danny's body, and he quickly ran to see what was going on. He couldn't lose another brother.

He couldn't lose the baby of the family. He couldn't.

/

**It has taken me such a long time to post again! I apologize! I lost my Microsoft word on my computer and just recently got it back!**


End file.
